Bad Romance
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Entre Misa Amane y Light Yagami sólo podía haber un romance falso. Un amor desviado en el cual Misa se dejo atrapar desde el primer momento.


**Bad Romance**

Desde el principio, desde que Misa Amane asistió a Aoyama disfrazada de una sencilla pero coqueta colegiala de lentes, y vio por primera vez a aquel muchacho que parecía sobresalir entre los demás, rodeado como de un aura que emanaba astucia, inteligencia y seguridad, además de su atractivo físico (y sin contra que iba acompañado de lo que parecía ser mas bien una mosca gigante llamada Ryuk, la cual sólo ella podía ver), Misa quedo atrapada en un falso romance, sin retorno, sin remedio, sin deseos de salir de el… un mal romance… casi insano romance. No le importaba no cuidarse de el y hacer caso omiso a lo que se supone debía ser.

Después de investigarlo con tanta emoción, alterarse y sonrojarse al ver su foto en Internet, y cuando fue a verlo haciendo gala de sus dotes como actriz para ocultar su nerviosismo y emoción de que al fin conocería al mismísimo Kira en persona, al asesino del asesino de sus padres, y ahí, en esa sencilla casa familiar con una hermana simpáticamente entrometida y una madre amorosa y amable, lo encontró, y atenta lo escucho hablar con tanta frialdad y a la vez, tan lleno de pasión, sobre su proyecto de limpiar al mundo. Misa, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en un falso romance. Lo supo desde que le propuso ser su novia. Ella era una mujer (¡y además rubia!) y eso significa que tenía una sensibilidad especial para interpretar (a su conveniencia algunas veces, como toda mujer) las reacciones del sexo opuesto, sobretodo si estas enamorada.

No importaba. Ella quería su falso amor, quería ese falso romance entre los dos.

Él tenía un alma… horrible. Si se pudiera ver físicamente el alma de una persona en su apariencia, en su rostro y en su cuerpo, Light Yagami hubiera sido un adefesio infame y repugnante, con un aspecto tan monstruoso que uno se habría tenido que preguntar si había sido parido por una mujer humana, pero ella se había enamorado de él perdidamente y lo quería con todo y su fea, fea y enferma alma, y lo admiraba. Lo quería todo, completamente todo, por eso se puso a la defensiva cuando le hablo de salir con otras chicas. Ninguna otra chica podía apreciarlo de tal forma como ella lo hacia. Ella, lo quería todo él, siendo gratis, después de todo, ya que tendría que someterse a sus condiciones y reglas, a sus órdenes. No le importaba en lo absoluto, él de todas maneras le daría su falso amor "_gratis_", solo tenia que ayudarlo, y ella con gusto lo haría.

No importaba tener que pasar por el drama de sus constantes frialdades hacia ella en publico, como si no fueran "_casi_" nada, ella estaba contenta con poder tocar su mano a pesar de notar más de una vez, lo fastidiado que eso ponía a Light, y tampoco le importaba hundirse con él en el mar de arena y sospechas de la policía cuando ambos fueron detenidos y sospechaban que él era Kira y ella el segundo Kira. Ella lo quería con todo y sus defectos que, en medio del amor que le tenía, ella lo veía con todas las virtudes inimaginables. Para Misa, Light era ya un Dios. Su Dios. No necesitaba de ninguna tonta Death Note.

Light sabía que ella lo quería por sobretodas las cosas. Era tan obvio y tan irritante a la vez, que L y compañía a veces se hartaban de ello, incluyendo a Light. Él también sabía que ella lo necesitaba, y Misa sabía que lo que él decía, muy vagamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, eran fingidos, una cruel manera de mantenerla a su lado y usar sus ojos, una ayuda más para su propósito, pero no importaba nada, ella solo quería su amor, aunque fuera falso. Con ayudarlo, y recibir una falsa recompensa a cambio, era feliz.

Sin embargo, Light era siempre tan malo y a la vez tan encantador, que Misa no se podía resistir y terminaba dejándose llevar cual cadáver entre impetuosas corrientes marinas. No importaba que tan malvado pudiera ser, ella quería su amor, su amor tanto como ver con sus propios ojos como Light tomaba venganza contra todos los criminales del mundo. No había nada que disfrutara más que estar a su lado y ayudarlo a convertirse en un Dios, además, el era su héroe. Un justiciero mucho más eficiente que ese supuesto Dios omnipotente de arriba o que cualquier cuerpo de policía, militar o gobernante. Light estaba por sobretodos ellos.

Misa Amane estuvo segura desde que hablo con él por primera vez, y más después de pasar el tiempo con él como su supuesta novia (aunque para ella era totalmente oficial), y lo sabía, podía funcionar. Ambos podían escribir un falso romance, no importaba que tuviera que quedar atrapada para siempre en el.

Tampoco le importaba que Light fuera un psicópata. Ella lo veía en sus ojos, cada vez que hacia algún plan, alguna treta, engaño o alguna trampa. Cada vez que escribía un nombre en la libreta y Light se regocijaba con pasión mientras los interminables cuarenta segundos avanzaban y la persona caía muerta en algún lugar del mundo. Ella sabía que él era un psicópata, alguien afectado por una enfermedad mental llamada sociopatía que a cualquier otra persona hubiera aterrado, pero Light no era como los demás dictadores locos que mataban con fines tan vanos. No, él era especial y su genialidad estaba bien encaminada. Ella lo quería aunque fuera un asesino. Amaba tenerlo junto a ella todo el tiempo, mientras vivían juntos, en su habitación, tan enfermo y enajenado del poder proporcionado por la libreta.

Sí, podía funcionar. Un falso romance siempre funciona, y mientras Misa se pavonea en la televisión, en alguna película, en sus comerciales de cosméticos o en alguna pasarela, ella también cada día esta más loca, tan loca como Light, pero ella no esta loca de poder, esta loca de amor. Sólo una loca puede estar con otro loco, aunque siempre resulte en un romance falso, malo, extraño e inusual, porque los locos no saben lo que hacen, ni saben lo que aman.

Sí, era una retorcida visión del amor. Un sentimiento convertido en un fenómeno digno del circo diario que admiran los psicoanalistas y la industria creada por Sigmund Freud, convertido en una obsesión sin remedio.

Y no, a Misa tampoco le importaba que sólo fueran amantes, ella sólo quería su amor y vivir en su fantasía en el aire de su supuesto romance. Después de todo tampoco no eran ni podían ser amigos (ella jamás lo quiso así).

Ella sólo quería su falso romance. Estaba atrapada en su falso romance, y ella misma, se había dejado atrapar, y festeja gritando con jubilo_ "¡Oh, la la!"._

* * *

**Bueno, esta es una especie de songfic basado en la ****canción de Bad Romance de Lady GaGa (quien por cierto me encanta). No puse la letra de la canción porque se que esta prohibido, pero trate de adaptarla mas o menos a una pequeña narración de lo que Misa sentía por Light, que desde mi punto de vista siempre fue un "noviazgo" falso, y a pesar de que ella lo sabía siempre se mantuvo al lado de Light esperando el día en que él se enamorara de ella.**

**La canción a mi punto de vista habla sobre una mujer atrapada en un falso romance que parece disfrutar y no importarle (cualquier otra mujer estaría indignada), aunque en el video se presenta a GaGa como si fuera una mujer secuestrada y vendida con fines sexuales a la mafia rusa (o ucraniana o de por allá, no recuerdo bien). Bueno la cosa es que no quedo exactamente como yo quería, y a decir verdad creo que quedo un poco repetitivo (la canción es muy repetitiva) al mencionar "falso romance", pero bueno, es de las primeras veces que adapto una canción a un fanfic y estoy experimentando, y espero que haya quedado mas o menos decente. Aun así no pude evitar publicarlo, y bueno espero sus reviews, y siéntanse con la libertad de expresar su opinión (no muerdo) y decirme que les pareció.**

**Sinceramente no creo que sea mi mejor oneshot, y aclarando un par de cosas; según lo que he leído sobre trastornos de personalidad y lo que se vio en el anime, Light encaja en el perfil de sociópata, un trastorno de personalidad al que también se le llama antisocial y puede llegar a relacionarse en algunos casos con la psicopatía. Al final escribí "¡Oh la la!" porque en la canción se muestra un pequeño coro que dice: ¡****Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! ¡Roma-Roma-ma-ah! ¡Ga-ga-**_**ooh-la-la**_**!" y no se, me pareció coqueto ponerlo, y aclarando cosas de la traducción, literalmente "bad romance" seria "mal romance", pero no me sonaba muy bien que digamos, y ya que se engloba un romance "malo" o desviado, entonces se puede también traducir como "falso", que al final de cuentas tiene una connotación negativa.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
